


Untitled GW Resistance AU

by CosmicAether



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAether/pseuds/CosmicAether
Summary: When their communicator breaks down, Duo and Trowa must survive the night before attempting to rendezvous to their extraction point. Duo confronts Trowa about their relationship that night and vow to be more honest with each other, they need only to make it home first.





	Untitled GW Resistance AU

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the song “Resistance” by Muse.

“Number two to command. Come in Command.” Duo repeated into his mouth piece. “Do you read me? Number Two to command... ugh..” 

Trowa stood beside him, watching his back while they hid under the cover of a stair case behind an old rooftop shed. Duo had been frantically trying to contact their base for a while now. The sun was setting behind the foothills and there was a light breeze. Trowa surveyed the area while holding his gun ready. They hadn’t run into any more enemies for quite some time, the area was clear as far as he could tell, but now was not the time to let his guard down.

Duo pushed buttons on his communicator and adjusted to known frequencies they had set up, still nothing was coming or going through. Only dead air came in through his ear piece. Trowa glanced at him, noticing his partner continued to mash buttons and call for Command.

“Number Two to Command... Do you read?” Duo shook his head and just before he was about to close his communicator, he heard static and the broken voice of someone on the other side. “Ah Command. This is Number Two here with Number Three. Our team has been taken down, requesting an immediate removal. I repeat requesting immediate removal.”

They waited. There was too much interference. Duo could not hear the voice clear enough and began to feel unsure that they could receieve anything he said. The scattered words sounded like the same inquiring sounds he heard before.

“Command. Do you copy? Requesting immed- Aah!” Duo ripped the ear piece out and dropped it to the ground. The communicator now suddenly unresponsive. Trowa looked back at Duo rubbing his ear. 

“What happened?” 

It was rhetorical really, he stepped back toward Duo, glancing out into the open a few times until he was right beside him. Duo shook his head quickly picking up the ear piece and examining the communicator.

“It’s shot...” He said under his breath. “I don’t think they could pick us up..”

Trowa glanced out again as Duo sat against the wall, trying to turn the communicator back on, his expression growing more and more frustrated. He let out a defeated sigh and leaned his head against the wall with a bit of weight. With his partner’s growing anxiety at present and darkness fast approaching, Trowa surveyed their surroundings noticing a staircase on the far corner that likely led all the way down to the ground.

“We need to find shelter for the night and get to the first extraction point in the morning. They will come for us.” He said, “come on.”

Duo looked up at him, knowing he was right he took Trowa’s extended hand and rose to his feet. He saw the blood on Trowa’s bandages were slowly bleeding through. They had been fighting all day and lost their team mates somewhere along the way. They were injured and exhausted, Duo’s feet were on fire and now they lost contact with their only form of escape. The best thing to do now was to lay low. He pulled his gun in front of him, adjusting the strap on his shoulder and followed Trowa down the steps, keeping their stance low and covering each other’s backs. 

They made their way down an alley, jumping over rubble and using abandoned cars as cover with haste. It didn’t take long before they came across an old boarded up house. Duo used his scanner to check for life inside and confirmed no. Trowa quickly removed some planks from the back door and they both slipped inside. They barricaded the door with a bookshelf they found in the corner and then did a quick check of the premises.

It was a small two story shotgun house. The stairs were right off the entrance and there was few abandoned pieces of furniture left. The floors were bare wood with the faint smell of rot. Duo began setting up a small cloaking device in the middle of the room as Trowa made his way upstairs. He connected a couple of pieces, pressed a few buttons, then waited. A blue light traced the buttom edge of the box as it turned on and then emitted a line in all directions as it scanned the shape of the house and created a shield to block enemies from reading their location. Command had assured them that this was new technology the enemy would not have, but Duo was skeptical about that statement and had modified his device to ensure their team the most safety at night.

Realizing Trowa had not come down, he stood and held his gun as he ascended the steps to the second floor. 

“Trowa?” He called. 

No answer.

Duo swallowed hard and continued down the narrow hall, calling for his partner a second time. He called one more time with a quiver in his voice. He slowly made his way to the only room on the floor and quickly turned into the threshold with his gun pointed.

Trowa threw his hands up in the air. “Don’t shoot. It’s me.”

Duo breathed a heavy sigh of relief and lowered his gun and approached him with haste, raising his hand to smack Trowa in the arm, but quickly chose to shove him a in the chest instead, avoiding aggravating injuries.

“My god, you almost scared me! Why the hell didn’t you answer me? Here I thought someone took you down up here!”

“Hey relax. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“You better not scare me again! I don’t want to lose anyone else. I... I wouldn’t know what to do without you..” 

Duo’s eyebrows were furrowed, he stared hard at Trowa for a moment before lowering his head and turning away. His hand gripping his right arm to his side and biting his lip.

“Hey... “ Trowa touched his cheek, turning his face back at him gently. “I’m here.. Don’t think like that..”

Duo took a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Trowa’s eyes. He fought back tears and took in a short breath.

“How long are we going to pretend that we aren’t together?” He asked as he held onto Trowa’s wrist.

“Oh Duo... “ He said.

“I have been holding back and it’s clear you have been too. Why do we never act on it?” Duo’s voice choked, “Why? Because it could be wrong?.. Well I don’t want to keep this inside anymore. I love you Trowa. I joined this resistance because I couldn’t be apart from you... but the thought of losing you... is.. is..”

Trowa pressed his forehead to Duo’s and stroked his cheek, passing his thumb over his chin.

“I’m sorry.. We shouldn’t have to hide it. I love you too. I love you more than anything...”

Duo let out a small gasp as he closed his eyes tightly letting tears roll down his cheeks. Trowa held his face and planted a long, firm kiss on Duo’s cracked lips.

“We are going to get out of here. The two of us are, do you hear me?” Trowa said softly.

Duo nodded, his eyes shut tight and his grip weak. Trowa instead held his gloved hand firmly in his own, prompting Duo to open his eyes. 

“Together we will make it out of here.”

Trowa kissed the palm of his hand before pulling him into a tight embrace. Duo easily melted into his arms, giving into his warmth, sensing their heartbeats fluttering together and then let out a long sigh of relief. They held each other for a moment until Trowa broke away slightly to give Duo another kiss.

“Are we safe for the night?” He asked.

“Yes, Cloaking is activated. We should have enough battery for the night.” Duo said, stealing a glance at Trowa’s lips.

“Good.” 

Trowa smiled and gently removed the gun strapped over Duo’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his lips. He removed his own before kissing him again. Duo didn’t question his actions and just allowed Trowa to pull him closer again while he kissed him once more. Parting his lips, he granted Trowa permission for more passionate contact. Without hesitation, his tongue slid into Duo’s mouth. Wandering hands began to unbutton shirts, unbuckle belts and undo pants before eagerly caressing warm flesh. Duo breathed deeply before letting out a soft moan.

“Is this ok?” Trowa asked, briefly pausing his actions.

“A little too late to ask isn’t it?.. Yes, you dummy,” he said, sliding his arms over Trowa’s shoulders and pressed his forehead to his. “please don’t stop..”

Trowa smiled and kissed him passionately. He gently laid him and braced his hips upon his thighs and brought their bodies slowly closer. Slowly, gently, listening to his partner’s soft permitting sounds until they were deeply as one.


End file.
